


Fireworks

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Smutlets, Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise finds Draco in the last place the Wizarding world would look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For Mayflo based on her gorgeous piece [Summer Festival](http://mayflo.insanejournal.com/17369.html?#cutid3). As soon as I saw it, Blaise insisted that I write this. :D Big hugs to Gestaltrose for the beta job.

Escape from the school had been a simple thing. Blaise had gone directly to Malfoy Manor, glad of his apparition license, and fervently hoping that Draco hadn’t vanished entirely. Unfortunately, all he’d found there was Narcissa, wringing her hands and terrified for her son’s safety. He left her with a promise that he would find Draco and keep him safe.

A quick stop at his mother’s townhouse had found a note waiting: _Gone to an Eastern clime. Join me._ To an outsider, the note seemed an invitation from mother to son. Even the handwriting resembled hers. And, should some clever Auror assume it _was_ from the true sender, they would believe it was directions to the location of the Death Eaters’ hideout.

To Blaise, though, it was as clear as an arrow. He and Draco had talked often of the places they wished to visit once they’d finished their schooling. Japan had always been the top of the list for both of them. They’d even plotted out the route they would travel through the country when they did go. Kyoto had always been their choice of first stop.

So, not even bothering to unpack his trunk, Blaise quickly arranged for a two-jump Portkey to Italy, knowing he would never use the second jump. By supper, he was in Kyoto, making his way from the Wizarding embassy through crowded, heavily-decorated streets. Apparently there was some sort of festival going on that evening. But Blaise was more interested in finding Draco.

There were only a small handful of good wizarding hotels in the city, so it was less than an hour from his arrival when he dropped his luggage just inside the door of Draco’s rooms, having been let in by the staff. It had been obvious they’d been told to expect him. Obviously, Draco had tipped them off.

Draco was standing near a window, dressed in a green kimono of what was obviously the finest silk (a Malfoy wore nothing less, after all), and looking out over the celebrations in the streets. Blaise didn’t even realize he knew he was there until he spoke. “There are to be fireworks tonight,” Draco told him softly, not even turning his head.

Blaise stepped forward, then rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. “Yeah?”

Draco nodded. “They say the view from here is excellent.” He turned to look at Blaise. “Took you long enough.”

Oh, Draco would definitely be paying for that one. “Well, you know. Searching the world for you takes time.” He pulled away. “Where is the bathroom?”

“Bathroom?” Draco looked quite put out, but he hid his disappointment quickly. “Second door on the left. Don’t use all the hot water.” Then he turned back to the window.

Blaise kissed his cheek. “Keep yourself entertained, Draco. I’ll be back shortly.” And then he was gone, catching the slight glare Draco shot in his direction before disappearing down the hall.

It was possibly the quickest shower he’d ever taken, and when he emerged from the steam-filled room, he found a kimono of similar quality to the one Draco had been wearing hanging on the door, this one a green that was a shade or two darker than Draco’s. He scrubbed himself down to dry off, then slipped it on, biting back a moan at how good the silk felt on his skin. Best to save all that for Draco.

Draco was resting against the frame of the sliding door leading out to the balcony, where the fireworks had already begun. The colors of the lights sparkling in the sky illuminated his face and skin, and Blaise stepped up behind him, sliding his hands around Draco’s waist. The thin form melted back into his, and the heat of the day, and from the recent shower, seemed to radiate between them. It was a beautiful night. Made more so by the boy in his arms. Someone he’d been sure he would never see again.

He didn’t bother to ask when he slipped a long-fingered hand into Draco’s robe, and began to stroke lightly over his chest, still nuzzling at his neck. Draco didn’t start, but melted into him, sighing, his head falling back on Blaise’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

There was no verbal response. Blaise simply moved his hand to pluck at a nipple, loosening the robe a bit in the process. He began to press kisses against Draco’s neck, and before long, he was tracing patterns there with his tongue. They sank slowly to the floor, back to chest, and a knee slid between Draco’s thighs, opening them, the robe clinging to the sweat and heat of his skin, and leaving his very aroused cock exposed to the night. “Oh, such a naughty boy,” he breathed against Draco’s neck, making him shiver. “No underwear?”

“Too warm,” Draco breathed.

Blaise let that pass, dragging his free hand up Draco’s thigh and along the crease of his leg. Hips shifted, and Blaise smirked as Draco arched towards him to try to get his hand where he wanted it. “Tell me,” he whispered huskily.

“Touch me,” Draco growled, though there was little venom in the statement, but rather a great deal of need.

With a laugh, Blaise let his hand stroke over his friend’s shaft. He’d been anticipating this since he’d gotten Draco’s note, and nothing was going to stop him now. But that didn’t mean a bit of teasing wasn’t in order. Particularly for the comment earlier. “In such a hurry? You have someone else coming in later?” he asked, settling his own erection so that it was nestled between Draco’s arse cheeks.

“Blaise, please,” Draco moaned, pressing back against him.

Blaise pulled the robe open more with one hand, watching as the silk slid down Draco’s shoulders, revealing more milky-pale skin. His hand began to stroke Draco’s cock in time to the sounds of the fireworks, and the cheers crowd outside. The colors painted Draco’s pale skin, and Blaise leaned forward to lick at them as they faded and shifted there.

The heat of the evening, and the exertion from their activities had both of them shining with sweat after only a few minutes. Draco’s soft panting in his ear only made Blaise want more, and he couldn’t stop himself from speaking. “Such a little slut, aren’t you, Draco? Whatever would your father say if he saw you like this? At my mercies? Needing so much?” Few would have gotten away with the words, but Blaise knew exactly how to phrase them to make Draco shudder instead of still, to moan instead of snarl, and, with a particular twist of his wrist, move his hand over Draco’s cock so that he was soon fountaining over Blaise’s hand, the slick white fluid dripping over his fingers and painting their legs.

Lips fastened on Draco’s neck as Blaise began to thrust against him, seeking his own release. Soft words filled the air now. “Yes” and “god” and “Draco” and “Blaise,” and Blaise could feel his climax build with the crescendo of fireworks in the sky. Then he was coming against Draco, his breath hot against Draco’s cheeks, his come staining their robes. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. Draco was safe, they were together, he was his, and he was never going to let him go again.


End file.
